What I Want for Christmas TobiMadara oneshot
by MewHanyou
Summary: It's SECRET SANTA time and Tobi's getting an idea of what he wants as a present.


What I Want for Christmas… Tobi/Madara oneshot

'_Leader onii-chan_' is your brother so basically you were forced into the Akatsuki. You were there since it was created. You think:

Tobi= cute, energetic, helpful, he was the one who made you actually enjoy being in the Akatsuki, you're the only one besides Pein and Konan to know he's really Madara

Zetsu= has the most beautiful garden that only you have ever seen

Itachi= you leave him alone, he leaves you alone

Hidan= foul-mouthed, faithful Jashinist

Sasori= obsessed with puppets and being with Deidara, whether to yell at him of his view of art or on a mission

Konan= keeps your brother happy

Kisame= mean from when he swam dangerously slow and close to you when you were swimming causing you to run out of the water thinking it was a shark

Deidara= really cool with all those explosives especially when he adds something that makes the insides colorful when they burst, looking just like fireworks

Kakuzu= obsessed money freak

So to say you didn't enjoy Akatsuki, wouldn't be far from the truth, but it's not like you hated it, only the constant moving. At least your room always stayed the same no matter where you ended up.

You guys had actually just moved not a few days ago to some country. You weren't keeping track especially when your hate over the weather kept clouding it. It was snowing and freezing cold. You hated winter, but it was to be expected since it was near Christmas.

Leader decided since there wouldn't be missions soon, Konan's repetitive suggesting, and near Christmas to actually have a Secret Santa.

_He's hilarious right?_ Yeah, that's exactly what you were thinking. _He's been loosening up in a very weird way since he met Konan. It's just freaky._

You each grabbed a piece of paper before burning it so no one found out who got who. You took a quick, uninterested glance before throwing it into the already raging fire. The name that was on your sheet was of no interest to you. You had to get a present for Kakuzu. You didn't have to worry because you decided, with your sewing skills, you'd make a big money bag for him to keep his 'collection' as he liked to call it in. He'd be happy and you wouldn't have to put much effort trying to find something that someone would like.

You went and sat on the counter in the kitchen eating a pop-tart. You looked up as Madara skipped in. You shook your head. You didn't really know why he put up _that_ type of personality, but it could be hilarious at times like when he pestered Deidara causing him to set off a bomb.

"Who'd you get, Miyuki?" he asked cheerfully and loudly. You rubbed your ear before smirking at him. You could tell he was smirking as well under his mask. You were the only one who could truly tell what he was feeling.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret."

"But, Miyu-chan," he whined. You could already see his pout in your mind, which you thought was absolutely sexy, and you had to divert your eyes to just over his head before you did something drastic, such as drool or leap over and kiss him.

"Don't Miyu-chan me, Tobi. You know I'm not going to tell you," you said hopping onto the floor. Once you straightened up, you realized how close you were that your nose almost touched his chest (he's taller than you). You took a step back and still had tilt your head back a good amount to see his face, well, mask to be technical. "Go try to bug someone else about Secret Santa, Tobi. You might actually get an answer," you said as you made your way out of the kitchen. Even as good a ninja as everyone knew you to be, you couldn't feel or didn't even know about the smoldering gaze that he had watching you walk away, your hips pronounced even under the cloak.

You had cut off the sleeves, keeping the part that covers your face folded out as a collar, and hemmed it to just above your knees showing off a nice amount of leg. You went into your bedroom and lay on your stomach feet facing the headboard. You were bored and didn't have anything to do so you just took out a little journal. You drew in it instead of writing though. You let your hand doodle as your mind wandered.

You looked down when you realized you had finished. It was of the living room though it was all dressed up for Christmas. There was a tree in the corner. Hidan leaned against the wall between the tree and fireplace. He had a short and baggy Santa suit on seeing as he was skinny and tall. Pein and Konan were kissing in the doorway under the mistletoe.

Sasori and Deidara were right next to the tree looking at all the bright colored wrapping paper and peeking at the boxes but couldn't actually see what it was without opening them. Tobi sat on the couch in an elf costume, and his mask of course, eating cookies from the plate on the table. You were in a sexy but modest Mrs. Claus dress, more modern though, on the couch right next to Tobi while sucking on the end of a candy cane. Kakuzu was in a ball in the corner crying over not having money since everybody blew it all on the party.

"Miyuki-chan!" Tobi sang. You looked up startled not even hearing the door open or close cause of observing your drawing intensely.

"Shit, Madara! Don't do that." He frowned.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"No," you said trying to hide the journal. Tobi grabbed it and kept the page but ignored it for the moment. "What'd you want?" you growled. You knew he had a mischievous grin on, from him it meant trouble or silliness.

"Can I take your picture? I want Santa to know exactly what I want for Christmas." You looked up at him wide-eyed not believing your ears. Before he had asked the question, you had crossed your arms and were now slightly laying on them, which gave Tobi a pretty nice view of cleavage. After the question, your breathing was labored with unevenness causing your chest to rise and fall in an uneven pattern, attracting his attention more downwards.

When you realized where he was looking, you stood up and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Pervert!"

"Well?"

"Go ahead. Take the damn picture! It probably won't come true." He went straight to your closet and started to go through your clothes. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

"Dressing you up for your picture," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Get out of my closet!"

"Fine by me. I already finished." He closed the doors and showed you what he picked: flattering red short-sleeved v-neck blouse and silver miniskirt with black pumps.

"What the fuck?! I'm not posing for Playboy," you pointed out. He started to unzip your cloak, but you pushed him away. You looked up at him and finally noticed that since the closet, he had taken his mask off causing you to be very distracted.

"Either you dress in this willingly and now, or I'll do it myself." His look held no arguments.

"Turn around." He did so amused. You watched him as you dressed quickly. You didn't realize until you finished that his gaze was at something else. A mirror, that held your reflection.

"You! You! You!"

"Nice bra and thong," he confirmed your assumption. You went to hit him but he still saw you so he ducked. You growled again in annoyance.

He slipped a Santa hat on your head and took the picture quickly running out the door mask now intact. You looked in the mirror and realized that the outfit was Christmas-y. You went to draw again but realized that Madara still held your journal. You picked up a pillow and screamed into it so no one else would hear her. You read a book instead.

All of a sudden, about an hour later, your door slammed open. You thought it was Tobi, but realized that wasn't his usual entrance. You saw Konan standing there with Itachi and Kisame.

"What the-" You couldn't finish seeing as how Konan tackled you and covered your mouth with her hand. You struggled but Kisame used his Samehada to take out half your chakra leaving you weaker than any one of them.

Konan kept you the way you were, but added a light layer of red lipstick and rimmed your eyes with black eyeliner and put green eye shadow on your eyelids. She allowed Itachi to put the bow on you. The actual bow was half on your shoulder and half on your back. The ribbon tied around in various stripes around her torso and the ends were tied right across her breasts.

"Motherfucker," you muttered. Everybody knew you had a mouth worst than Hidan and one that would make a sailor blush.

Kisame was the one who actually picked you up and gently arranged you in the box to where you were comfortable and the bow wouldn't be smashed.

"There better be holes in this fucking box," you said as they closed it. You parted your feet to help you keep your balance as they moved the box. They walked and walked and you had no clue where you were going to be put. Finally you were set down. You fell forward before righting yourself. You heard some scratching of something on paper and realized Konan or whoever must be making a note.

_He did. He really did give the picture to Santa, his Secret Santa_. You banged your head lightly on the box realizing he meant it. _At least I like him. That would be totally awkward if I didn't._ You must have waited like half an hour and these heels were starting to kill you. You were about to just body slam through the box when you heard a door open. You stilled and dared to barely breathe. You heard something being ripped off the box and then chuckling before the box finally opened.

"About time someone let me out," you complained. You looked up to see Madara smirking, actual Madara, no Tobi mask. You looked around and realized it was his room. Candles were lit all around the room, rose petals were on the bed, and someone had set a tray of chocolate covered cherries and strawberries on the table. Madara had just come in so he couldn't have done all this. Then it dawned on you.

"That bitch set all this up. She knew kidnapping me would take forever and did this first," you spoke your thoughts. You heard a deep chuckle and look to see Madara holding back his laughter.

"I told you I wanted Santa to know exactly what I want for Christmas," he said taking a step towards you. You couldn't back up or you'd end up back in the box so you stayed still. "You look alluring like this. Ready for me to unwrap, obedient, unable to do a thing about it. So damn sexy," he whispered seductively in her ear. His hand barely skimmed over your breast and you were already biting your lip to keep from moaning. He slowly tugged at the ribbon and all the ribbon and bow slipped lazily down your body before falling on the floor in a pile.

"And what is it that you wanted for Christmas?" you asked wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

He smirked and pulled you closer. They both knew exactly what his Xmas wish was and knew that it would come true. You two would be missing dinner.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**A/N: Yes I went there and made it mostly Madara. I was trying to make it half Tobi/half Madara but it ended up like this.**


End file.
